


the heart says no but the coffee says yes

by CkyKing



Series: the stars are calling our names [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biker Boyfriends!AU, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CkyKing/pseuds/CkyKing
Summary: it is a very hard thing to wake a grumpy noctis up in the morning, but nyx and gladio have the technique mastered now. coffee and pastries are the way to go (shirtlessness optional)





	the heart says no but the coffee says yes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://ckyking.tumblr.com/post/159691127224/morning-routine)~

“Come on, Kitten,” Nyx whispered softly, his hand coming to push midnight dark hair out of bleary blue eyes, “Time to wake up. You have classes, remember?”

A muffled whine answered him as Noct wrapped himself tighter around him, seeking the warmth of Nyx’s bare torso. He held in a shudder when he felt cold fingertips settle at the base of his spine, the rest of Noct’s arms hidden in one of Gladio’s hoodies, worn soft by years of use.   
  
A green eye grumpily slitted open at the disturbance of its perch before Kar buried his head back in the crook of his owner’s neck, tail lashing just the slightest bit before settling. _Like owner, like pet_ , Nyx thought with amusement as he watched the tiny russian blue.

He tried once more to wake Noctis, shaking him this time. At the beginning of their relationship, he had used kisses as incentive to get him out of bed, but had quickly left this method for the weekends after the first glorious tries. As it turned out, it had a higher chance of getting _Nyx_ back into bed than Noctis out of it.

“I made coffee,” Nyx said enticingly, running his hand up and down his back, “And Gladio was in a good mood this morning, so he brought back pastries.”

He smirked when it got a reaction out of the cuddle monster curled in his lap. Noctis’ back arched a little as he stretched, arms reflexively tightening around Nyx’s waist. The sight made a different type of shiver run down his spine, which was not helped by the kiss Noct placed just above the waistband of his pants. Nyx pulled on a lock of hair reprovingly, but could not help the fond smile that broke through when Noct looked up at him with sleepy but wicked eyes.

“Nuh-huh, no trying to distract me” Noctis mock-pouted at this, heavy lids lending the expression a particular _twist_ that Nyx never did quite manage to resist. He internally sighed in relief when Noctis relented, and started throwing back the covers while taking care to avoid disturbing Kar too much. Nyx didn’t fancy having to deal with Gladio’s smug face if he had to come and get them out of bed himself. again.

“You’re no fun”

“I’m plenty fun, just not right now” Nyx replied, finally pulling him for a kiss now that he was up and about. Noct let out a little hum of approval when Nyx’s fingers lifted his hoodie just the slightest bit to meet the skin of his sides. The sound turned into one of disappointment when Nyx released him with one last peck on the lips and handed him the cup of coffee he had left to cool for a bit on the nightstand. The routine following Noct’s ridiculous study nights was a well-worn one by now.

“Come on now, go eat and then we’ll drop you off” Noctis smiled in thanks before taking a sip, and took a moment to rub a hand down Kar’s back before exiting the bedroom.

The sight that greeted him was well worth the trouble of getting up. Nyx and Gladio shirtless first thing in the morning was a perfect way to start the day after all.

Gladio’s attention was focused on the push ups he was doing in the middle of Noct’s living room, back glistening slightly from exertion, but the sound of the bedroom door opening made him throw out a quick greeting. Still, he braced himself knowing what was going to happen, smirk threatening to overtake his face.

Noctis wandered over to him, sock-clad feet whispering against the floor, before naturally perching himself on his tattooed back, snatching a scone from the nearby coffee table as he did. Gladio’s only reaction was a soft grunt, his pace barely altered by the added weight on his back.

Nyx truly enjoyed seeing Noctis’ ability to make himself at home on any and all members of their little group in action, especially when it was not used to tease him. The man went to fetch himself a second cup of coffee and leaned on the wall that separated the kitchen from the living room, phone at the ready. It was always fun to see the face their smaller boyfriend made when confronted with his morning antics.

Gladio, on the other hand, was trying his hardest not to let it stop him, even if he did enjoy the feeling of Noct’s bare legs rubbing against his skin. The moment he felt lithe fingers, still hot from the cup they had been holding, idly trace the feathers of his tattoo one by one was the moment he decided that he was done.

Noctis let out a strangled noise when Gladiolus abruptly left his horizontal position to get on one knee, muscled arm reaching back to support him and stop him from falling on the ground. The taller man could not help but chuckle as he got up, his amusement vibrating through the arms that had naturally come to wrap around his shoulders in their scramble for something to hold onto. They soon evolved into a laugh when he heard the disgruntled noise that escaped Noct’s mouth, reminiscent of Kar’s.

“That’s what you get for being a brat,” Gladio rubbed a stubbled cheek against his passenger’s, “Instead of using me as a chair, you should get down from there and greet me properly.”

“I don’t want to, if this is how you’re going to react every time I do.”

Still, Noctis unhooked his legs from around Gladio’s waist and let himself slide to the ground, lightly raking his nails down the broad back. At this, the remnants of laughter that occasionally shook Gladio’s shoulders turned throatier, and he was dragged up for a much, much better greeting.

Too soon for his liking, they separated, and he was sent toward the bathroom with a small push in the middle of his back.

“You have ten minutes to get ready. Make the most out of it.” Gladio added with a suggestive tilt to his eyebrow

“I hate you. Both of you.”  
  
“No, you don’t.” Nyx answered with a cheeky smile and a stretch that brought Noct’s eyes to the tantalizing play of muscles under his sun-kissed skin.

“ _Evil._ ”


End file.
